


you keep me under your spell

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [9]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Ice Play, Omega Darcy Lewis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 77
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short prompts I've written.  None of these are connected unless otherwise noted. I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ageisia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ageisia/gifts), [Squirrel_Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/gifts), [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts), [Whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/gifts), [MischiefsLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefsLady/gifts), [georgiagirlagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiagirlagain/gifts), [fudebusho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudebusho/gifts), [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [Annand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annand/gifts), [mon_cherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/gifts), [gladheonsleeps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/gifts), [sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepygrimm/gifts), [DaughterOfOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfOphelia/gifts), [hearth4days](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hearth4days).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Arthurian Legend AU' for ageisia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352269)

3\.  '[Hades/Peresphone AU' for squirrelstone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352308)

4\.  '[Master/Slave AU' for squirrelstone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352332)

5\.   ***** '[Ice' for stubsz87](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352389)

6\.  "[My leg is asleep" for sweetsigyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352407)

7\.  '[Raindrops' for stubsz87](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352533)

8\.  '[Cooking together' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352542)

9\.  '[Blind Date AU' for freudensteins-monster](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352551)

10\.  '[College AU' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19352578)

11\.  '[Windy' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19355386)

12\.  '[Everyone must take time to sit and watch the leaves turn' -Elizabeth Lawrence for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19355428)

13\.  '[Stop fidgeting' for mischiefslady'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19355455)

14\.  '[Forbidden love and jealousy' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19356043)

15\.  '[Fake relationship' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19356097)

16\.  '[Vampire AU' for afterultron](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19356145)

17\.   ***** "[Do not be gentle with me." and "Only when I give you permission." for squirrelstone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/19783840)

18\.   ***** '[Squeezing her hand under the table' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/20314756)

19\.   ***** "[Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/20314813)

20\.  '[Christmas Caroling' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21058793)

21\.  '[Hot Cocoa' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21058817)

22\.  '[Eggnog' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21058904)

23\.  '[Decorating the tree' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21058946)

24\.  '[Cookies' for sweetsigyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21058997)

25\.  '[Sloth' for fudebusho](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21357461)

26\.  '[Envy' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21357476)

27\.  '[Library' for georgiagirlagain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21357488)

28\.  "[There's a rumor going around town" for sweetsigyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21382826)

29\.  "[Shouldn't have touched it" for yournewfriendshouse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21382850)

30\.  '[UFO Sighting' for hkthauer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21450725)

31\.  '[Particularly inconvenient phobia' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21534686)

32\.  '[First kiss' for valiantlyangryfoxblr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21682307)

33\.  '[Mutual pining' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21704603)

34\.   ***** '[First time together' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21704624)

35\.  '[First kiss (ii)' for sweetsigyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21798785)

36\.  '[First kiss (iii)' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21839441)

37\.  '[Proposal' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/21839702)

38\.  '[Secret marriage' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/22699637)

39\.  '[Gone Insane' for yournewfriendshouse (with slightly domme!Darcy)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/23553048)

40\.  '[I Will Wait' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/23651679)

41\.  '[Whatever You Like' for mischiefslady](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/23651721)

42\.  '[Geronimo' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/23651748)

43\.   ***** '[Ice Play (Jotun Loki)' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/24314079)

44\.   ***** '[Ice Play (Jotun Loki) (ii)' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/24336405)

45\.   ***** '[A/B/O' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/24338118)

46\.   ***** '[Semi-Public; Fingering' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/24339672)

47\.  '[I Want to Hold Your Hand' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25409784)

48\.  '[Talk Show Host' for gladheonsleeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25409898)

49\.   ***** '[Voodoo' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25409928)

50\.   ***** '[Wildest Dreams' for itsjanetsnakehole](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25409955)

51\.  '[I'm Kissing You' for squirrelstone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25409976)

52\.   ***** '[Run Around' for WildChildALR](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25410015)

53\.  '[Creep' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/25410054)

54\.  '[Mutual Pining; Part 2' for sweetsigyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/26087775)

55\.  '[I'm Kissing You; Part 2' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/26087820)

56\.  '[Nude Model AU' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/26446500)

57\.  '[Toasted Marshmallows' for sweetsigyn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27388908)

58\.  '[Seeing Your Breath' for winterrbuns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27388938)

59\.  '[Stargazing' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27498627)

60\.  '[Bed & Breakfast' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27555879)

61\.  '[Apple-Picking' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27555891)

62\.  '[Fog' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27555897)

63\.  '[Knitting' for evolution-of-magic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/27691155)

64.  '[Bed sharing' for whyndancer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/31189464)

65.  '[Stage' for marblesarelost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/32330373)

66.  '[Cupcakes' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/32330679)

67.  *****['Enrapture' for sleepygrimm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/33009426)

68.  '[Hedgehog' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/33009762)

69.  '[Swimming' for whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/33226551)

70.  '[Dragons' for lostmermaidponyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/33227223)

71.  '[Bath bombs' for sweetsigyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/33684555)

72.   ***** '[Glitter' for whyndancer and anon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34055387)

73.   ***** '[Bubble baths' for daughter-of-ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34068155)

74.  '[Antiques' for mischiefslady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34178127)

75.  '[Mermaids' for valientlyangryfoxblr and nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34178426)

76.  '[Books' for hearth4days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34181508)

77.  '[Dragons; Part 2' for evolution-of-magic and whyndancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34323056)


	2. 'Arthurian Legend AU' for ageisia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147501877214/au-prompt-tasertricks-arthurian-legend-au-with).

Darcy groaned and tied the cloak around her shoulders, longing for the days of her youth when she could pass off as her brother, Ben.  She got out of so many boring chores that way.  

But, unfortunately, as her figure filled out, so did her hours. She could only find a few precious minutes a day to have for her own, and she generally used them to go on walks, rolling her eyes at her mother’s warnings about the goblins and the fae in the forests.  

So when Loki, the ice fae, started joining her on her walks, she kept it to herself.  He was harmless, leaving a trail of lovely ice crystals in his wake when he touched something.  What her mother wouldn’t know, would never hurt her.  And she enjoyed the trickster’s company more than any human company she’d ever been afforded.  


	3. 'Hades/Persephone AU' for squirrelstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147513262774/ooo-tasertricks-hadespersephone-au-please).

Darcy munched on the pomegranate seeds, reclining back on the throne.  “Soooo…now what?  Are we married, or…?”  

Loki sighed, folding his arms.  “If you want to be.”  

She shrugged.  “I’d maybe like to get to know you a little better.  The man for whom my mother’s gonna hate me…” She smiled, and Loki’s heart fluttered in his chest.  “What’s a wife gotta do to get a tour of the underworld?”  

He reached out for her, tucking her arm into his.  “Where would you like to start?”  

“How about those gardens, hmm?  I only got as far as the pomegranate trees…”  


	4. 'Master/Slave AU' for squirrelstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147523129944/dammit-i-thought-of-another-one-tasertricks).

As far as harem boys went, Loki was Darcy’s favorite.  

He had a smart mouth, and he knew how to use it.  So, he was a multitasking delight, entertaining her endlessly with his stories and when she was sick of talking, he knew how to shut up.  

And when she was tired of both of those things…he knew how to build her up; he knew how to make her feel like she could do anything. 

She was just a slaver, with a harem of men at her disposal…maybe there wasn’t more than that for her. But maybe, with someone like him behind her, she COULD do anything.        


	5. *'Ice' for stubsz87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 31 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148254079719/can-you-do-lokidarcy-ice-please).

Darcy shivered when the ice cube touched her skin.  Cold water dripped down the sides of her breast as Loki dragged the ice over her.

She squirmed when he brought it briefly up to her nipple, removing it and covering it with his mouth immediately.  His tongue flicking the painfully hard peak as he moved the ice over to the other breast.

She watched goosebumps rise as the ice moved over the swell of her breast.  He raised it slightly, letting the icy cold water drip down over the nipple as he released the one in his mouth.

Her hips bumped up against his.  “That all you got?” she arched an eyebrow.  She was playing coy and they both knew it, but it sounded better than telling her Jotun boyfriend to go ahead and go blue.  

He chuckled, “Not quite…”


	6. "My leg is asleep" for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148565431394/19-my-leg-is-asleep-for-tasertricks-please).

Darcy shifted around on the couch, upending a sofa cushion in the process.  

Loki turned his head towards her, holding out his arm to steady her as she moved into a position she found comfortable.  “Whatever are you doing?”  

“My foot was asleep…” she said, lifting said foot and dropping it heel first onto the floor repeatedly.  “I was sitting on it.”  

“Ah.  Well.  Let me know if I should set an alarm next time,” he chuckled, earning him a swat on the arm and the moniker of “Ass”.  


	7. 'Raindrops' for stubsz87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148567319724/tasertricks-to-the-prompt-raindrops-please).

Loki didn’t care much for the rain. It was loud. Pattering against the roof and the windows. But then again, he didn’t care much for anything that reminded him of his brother.

He didn’t really care about anything on Midgard.  

Save the woman he was cradling in his arms. Darcy stirred in her sleep, snuggling closer to him.  

With her in his arms, the rain didn’t really bother him all that much.  


	8. 'Cooking together' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148612832974/tasertricks-kitten-therapy-or-cooking-together).

“My dear, you know that chef you like so much on the television says that you should chop the shallots really fine…” Loki reached out for the knife, taking it from her and subtly taking over the food preparations.  Again.  

“I thought you hated cooking,” Darcy teased, taking a seat on one of the bar stools at the counter.

He deftly avoided the question by sliding a glass of red wine over to her.  “For the chef?” He smirked.  

“I think I’ve been downgraded to assistant chef…” Darcy muttered, taking the glass.  


	9. 'Blind Date AU' for freudensteins-monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148911843264/darcyloki-blind-date-au).

Loki wasn’t sure what to expect.  His brother had set this up, after all.  But then again, Thor’s taste in women seemed to be improving, if that Dr. Foster was of any indication.  

His breath caught in his throat when he saw her.  Wearing a green dress with her hair swept up.  Darcy Lewis was indeed an indication of his brother’s improving taste.  


	10. 'College Au' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148958247549/darcyloki-college-au).

Loki grunted when Darcy flopped down on the couch in the history building’s lobby, her legs across his lap as she started trying to open her snack.  

He snapped his book closed and turned to glare at her.  “May I help you, Darcy?  Or did you just mistake me for something else?  A cushion?  Perhaps one of your beloved FRAT boys?”  

She grimaced.  “Dude, if you think I like frat boys, you don’t know me at all.”  

He squinted as if trying to remember something.  “I distinctly remember you were in my brother’s room at his fraternity.”  

“Tutoring.  With the door open.  He was a perfect gentleman, never laid a hand on me,” she grinned.  

“You were tutoring him? In what, pray-tell?”  

“HE was tutoring ME. In Astronomy.  Now, if you’re through with the third degree, can I study in peace?”  

“It depends, are you going to move your feet?” he asked.

“Wasn’t planning on it. Move ‘em if you want.” She pulled out a book and settled back on the couch, munching on her snack.  Wasabi peas, it looked like.  

Loki sighed and opened his book again, only looking up to take a few peas from the bag when she offered it.  Her legs weren’t that heavy, after all.      


	11. 'Windy' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150131444644/darcyloki-windy).

The wind gusts were becoming ridiculous. Darcy’s scarf whipped around her head and she very nearly lost it again.  In fact, the stupid thing flew off like a bolo behind her.  

And it would have been lost if it wasn’t wrapped around the face of a very handsome, yet very surprised man.  

“I believe this is yours?” he said, untangling her striped scarf from around his neck and handing it to her.  “And if it’s not too forward, can I compliment your choice of perfume?”  

Handsome _and_ British.

Darcy blushed.  “Thanks…and for future reference, that is in no way too forward…Mr…”

“Loki.”  

“Mr. Loki?”  

He chuckled, “No…sorry…I’m…that’s my first name?  Loki Laufeyson.”  

“I like Loki…” Darcy said with a grin, looking him up and down.  Appraising him mentally.  “It suits you.”  

“And you are?”  

“First name Darcy. Last name Lewis.”

He smirked.  “I like Darcy.  It suits _you._ ”  


	12. "‘Everyone must take time to sit and watch the leaves turn.’ - Elizabeth Lawrence. for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150242386984/lokidarcy-everyone-must-take-time-to-sit-and).

Loki’s arm tightened almost imperceptivity on her shoulder.  Darcy turned, trying to catch his gaze.  “Penny for your thoughts?”  

“Your money’s no good here…” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward.  

“You just look…pensive.”

He started to shake his head, but spoke anyway.  “I was just contemplating how you Midgardians watch your trees and foliage waste away before your eyes.  And you do it yearly.  Sometimes, you make a day of it…walking around to look at the dying trees.  To point at their dying foliage as they fall to the ground.”  

“Morbid much? God, Loki…first off…they’re not dead.  They’re just…resting.”  


	13. 'Stop Fidgeting' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151221974409/darcyloki-20).

“I can’t help it, I’m uncomfortable,” Darcy snapped.  “You’re taking up the entire bed.”  

“Your bed is miniscule,” Loki replied.  As if that explained everything.  As if it was all her fault.  

“I wasn’t expecting to have overnight guests.”  

“Clearly…” he said, rolling over slightly to give her more room.  

“I’d offer to get something a little more roomy than a twin, but I’ve got this feeling that you’re gonna be up my ass no matter how big the mattress is, Mr. Cuddles.”  

He grumbled a little, before rolling back over to spoon her from behind.  His arm slinking around her waist.  “Hush now.  Go to sleep.”


	14. 'Forbidden Love and Jealousy' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151522271029/darcyloki-9-19).

“Excuse me…are you _jealous_?”  Darcy asked, peering into the mirror to apply her lipstick.  Loki crossed his arms in a gesture that looks suspiciously like a pout. “You’re the one who wanted this to be a secret…”  

“I didn’t _want_ this to be a secret!  This _has_ to be a secret!” he argued.  “We _can’t_ be together…you heard my brother!  I’m a wanted criminal, Darcy.  And of COURSE I’m jealous.  You’re going out with another man!”  

She rounded on him, capping her lipstick and slamming it back into her makeup bag.  “I’m not going out with another man…I had to take someone to this party.  I can’t take you and I can’t go alone.”  

Loki reached for her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed his lips against hers desperately.  “Please…please don’t go with him.”  

“You know I have to.”


	15. 'Fake relationship' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151863479494/darcyloki-3).

“Why do your parents think you have a boyfriend?” Loki asked, straightening the tie he’d chosen to wear.  “Why do your parents _care?_ ”  

“Because.  They do.  They meddle because they care.  And I’m not in the mood to be meddled into going on a date with some guy who still lives with his mom because MINE thinks she’s doing me a favor.”  Darcy tugged up on the gaudy yellow bridesmaid’s dress she was wearing.  

“Well.  Won’t this come back to bite you when you come down for Thanksgiving in a few weeks sans boyfriend?” he asked, turning to face her as he pulled on his suit coat.  

Her eyebrows shot up momentarily and he guess she hadn’t thought about that little detail.  The look was quickly replaced with a pouty pleading one very quickly, however.  

“Oh no…” He shook his head. “Your sister’s wedding was the only thing I agreed to.”  

“Please, Loki? PLEASE?” She poked out her bottom lip.

And god help him…it worked.

“FINE,” he acquiesced. “Just Thanksgiving, though.”  

“And Christmas?”  

“And Christmas…” he sighed.


	16. 'Vampire AU' for afterultron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 25 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/152323175314/darcyloki-vampires-au).

The press of her fangs was delicious.  Loki’s mouth dropped open as they punctured his skin.  

He felt her giggle against him, felt the sweet drag of her tongue, the suction as she slowly pulled from the wound.  

“Darcy…” he slid his arms around her waist, hauled her closer.  “Don’t stop.”

“I have to…” she whispered. “Can’t drain you.”  

“No, do it.  Drain me, Darling…”  

She released him with a pop. “Are you sure?”  

“I want to be with you…always…I want to walk the earth with you forever.”

Darcy reached for him, cupping his face and kissing him.  He tasted the metallic tang on her lips.  “Are you sure?” she repeated.  

He turned his head away from her, exposing the fresh bite mark, hoping she’d do it this time.  That this was enough proof for her that this was what he wanted.  

He hissed as she lurched forward, latching onto him once more.  For the last time.  His hand moved up to the back of her head, tangling in her hair as she slowly drained the life from him.  


	17. *"Do not be gentle with me" and "Only when I give you permission" for squirrelstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 November 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/153531961379/darcyloki-6-18).

Loki’s hand grasped hers as it grazed his cheek.  “I meant what I said before, Darcy…”  His thumb rubbed roughly at the back of her hand.  “Do not be gentle with me.”  

She arched an eyebrow, yanking her hand back from his and pushing him forcefully back onto the mattress, noting that he must have really wanted it rough, because there was no way in hell she was stronger than an Asgardian…or a Jotun…as the case was.  

“Much better,” he rasped, chasing her lips as she slowly straightened her back.  “Come back down here, you little minx…”  

Darcy pressed her finger to his lips.  “Shhh…only when I give you permission.” 


	18. *'Squeezing her hand under the table' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154488941299/darcyloki-42).

The only warning Darcy got was the brief pressure of his hand around hers before it snuck down between her legs.  

Darcy glanced over at her boyfriend, the trickster god extraordinaire. Loki was still looking straight ahead, pretending to read his menu.  

And all the while, his fingers were creeping up under her skirt. She was starting to really like this sitting on the same side of the table thing.  

His fingertips stroked gently at her inner thigh, coaxing her legs further apart, down into the slickness that was already gathering there.  

“Loki…” she muttered softly. A warning.  She wasn’t exactly the quietest person in bed.  

“Shhh.” He shook his head.  “Let’s look at this as a lesson in self-control, darling.”


	19. *"Do you want it harder, sweetheart?" for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154512822039/darcyloki-44).

Loki pressed her hands back. Back against the pillows, up above her head.  

Darcy’s chest heaved, she spread her legs to allow him to nestle close to her.  His teeth nipped at her throat, his breath hot and sharp.  

His hips pulled back slightly, cock sliding through her slickness as he lined himself up.  Loki pushed forward, his back slowly arching as he bottomed out.  

She bucked up towards him, whining as he pulled back.  He chuckled and pressed forward again.  Too slowly. “Loki…”

“What’s the matter?  Do you want it harder, darling?”    


	20. 'Christmas Caroling' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155005077494/darcyloki-christmas-caroling).

Darcy reached over to pinch Loki’s arm the second the carolers were through with their song. He grumbled under his breath as she dropped some cash into the man’s upturned hat and wished them all a happy holidays.  

Loki thankfully waited until they’d moved on from the group of performers to speak again.  “Why did you pinch me?”  

“Because, I could just tell by the look on your face that you were going to say something nasty to those people.  It’s not their fault they are all sharper than Wisconsin Cheddar.  And besides, they’re performing for charity,” she said defensively.  

He raised his eyebrows. “Well.  You certainly have me all figured out, don’t you?”  

“Don’t I?”  

“First of all, I would never say anything nasty to their faces, I’ve developed tact in the time I’ve been in your charge, Darcy-dearest.”

She rolled her eyes in response.  He wasn’t wrong, she supposed.

“Second, I knew they were performing for charity.  The sign the one in front was holding said as much.  And lastly…” he trailed off, reaching down to take hold of her hand in his. “They were flat.  Not sharp.  But I’ll forgive you the oversight just this once.”  


	21. 'Hot Cocoa' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/154728797759/darcyloki-hot-cocoa).

“I’m fairly certain this is more marshmallow than hot chocolate.” Loki peered into the enormous red mug Darcy had pushed towards him.  

She arched a brow.  “Dude.  This is the only way to drink hot chocolate.”  

Loki lifted the spoon, watching as melted marshmallow dripped off and back into the mug with a soft ‘plop’.  “Drink, you say?”


	22. 'Eggnog' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 20 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155050026294/darcyloki-eggnog).

Loki sipped.  “It’s not bad.  A bit like milk…but sweeter and thicker?”  

“Right?  And you can barely tell that there are raw eggs in there…” Darcy smirked and waited for the impending spray of eggnog.  

Which, of course, never came.  But she wasn’t expecting it to come just yet.

“You know…that might have worked…if I didn’t see you pour it from the carton in your refrigerator.”  

She shrugged. “Right. The carton.  That I filled with fresh, homemade eggnog before you got here. Fresh, homemade eggnog that I made with an entire dozen of raw egg yolks.  All runny and thick and—“  

She giggled at the sound that he emitted when he spat the drink out.  


	23. 'Decorating the tree' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 27 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155180500244/darcyloki-decorating-the-christmas-tree).

“This…this is barely a tree…”  Loki frowned and reached out to touch the small two-foot artificial tree Darcy always set out on her kitchen table for Christmas.  “I was wrong.  This _isn’t_ a tree.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Look, Rockafeller, I’m a starving college student. I got this on discount four Marchs ago. Don’t knock my spindly little tree. He’s got more holiday spirit in one measly branch than you do in your whole body.”

He must have felt bad. Because when she left the room for a bathroom break, there was a brand new shiny green tree skirt underneath the tree that looked suspiciously like a miniaturized version of Loki’s cloak.  


	24. 'Cookies' for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 30 December 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155180549839/darcyloki-cookies).

Darcy bit into one of the gingerbread stars and had to stifle a moan of pleasure.  Because holy hell.  And all the damns.  Loki could bake a mean gingerbread cookie.  

Her efforts to keep quiet must not have worked.  Or maybe Lokes had some kind of superior alien hearing or something.  Because he chuckled at the sound of it, pressing a kiss to her temple before returning to the kitchen.  


	25. 'Sloth' for fudebusho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155738081244/darcyloki-sloth).

His weight on the bed was what woke her up.  Her eyes came into focus, blinking at the vision before her. Loki, reaching across her to find the pair of slacks he’d kicked off the night before in the throes of passion.  “So that wasn’t a dream last night?”  

Loki chuckled, “No…I’m afraid not.  You’re not disappointed are you?”  

Darcy shook her head. “Not a chance…but what does a girl have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?”  

“Not a single thing…stay right there.  Don’t move a muscle…”

He didn’t have to tell her twice.  


	26. 'Envy' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 13 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155830424484/darcyloki-envy).

Darcy laughed, the sound was bright and bubbly.  It filled the room like sweet champagne and he so wanted to be as lighthearted as she.

Loki watched her from where he was sitting.  He watched her charm and beguile everyone who met her and he so wanted to be in their shoes.

The first time she spoke to him was like a dream.  He felt like an outsider looking when she smiled at him, laughing at one of his wry jokes.  

He so wanted the moment to be never-ending.  


	27. 'Library' for georgiagirlagain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156181609634/darcyloki-library).

“What kind of organizational system _is_ this, anyway?” Loki sneered down at the books on the bottom shelf.  “It’s impossible to find anything…”  

“Dewey Decimal system ain’t hard, Lokes,” Darcy replied.  “You can always go perform a search on that computer over there, it’ll tell you what shelf to find your book.”  

He straightened his back and walked over to said computer.  

Darcy turned and shout-whispered across to him, “Use the keyboard, though!  Not an AI like in the tower!”

Some other library patron shushed her.  She rolled her eyes.  Her little shout whisper was better than Loki making sweeping commands of a Dell computer.


	28. "There's a rumor going around town" for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156295034179/darcyloki-theres-a-rumor-going-around-town).

“What town?  What rumor?” Darcy asked, wrinkling her nose. “Did I actually make it into the society pages this week?  I’ve been trying for MONTHS and nada.”  

“It’s…a turn of phrase? Figure of speech?” Loki explained slowly.  

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Oh is it now?  A turn of phrase you say?  My teeny tiny Midgardian brain can’t possibly comprehend those big words you’re usin’, Mister.”  

“Oh come off it, Ms. Lewis. You and I both know you’ve been…”

“Spit it out Loki, are you trying to ask me out?”  

His eyebrows shot straight up.  

“Because if you are, get to it already, we don’t have all day.”  

He took a deep breath. “Would you like to come get a coffee with me sometime?”  

“I would love to,” she grinned smugly.  “Call me first, my life won’t be put on hold for you.”  

He honestly wouldn’t expect any less.


	29. 'Shouldn't have touched it' for yournewfriendshouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156297152339/tasertricks-shouldnt-have-touched-it).

Loki turned his head slowly to glare in Darcy’s direction.  “Is that really all you have to say to me, right now?”  

“Well…we ARE trapped in some alternate dimension.  In an alternative dimension’s…broom closet, if the handle I have nearly shoved up my ass is any indication…so yeah.  That IS all I have to say to you.  I tell you not to touch the glowy orb.  You touch the glowy orb.  And now here we are.  You shouldn’t have touched it.”  

He sighed, turning back to trying to open the door.  “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry…I know being stuck with me is the last place you’d ever want to be…”  

Darcy reached for his hand, squeezing it slightly.  “I wouldn’t go so far as to say that…”  


	30. 'UFO Sighting' for hkthauer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 26 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156425752299/tasertricks-ufo-sighting).

“Ooo, look!” Darcy pointed up into the sky.  “A UFO.”

“Everything is not a UFO, Darling…” Loki said, rolling his eyes.  

“It is if I don’t know what it is…” she retorted.  “Do _you_ know what that is, Mr. Smarty-Chaps?”

“It’s probably an aircraft of some kind,” he began.  

“PROBABLY.  As in, you don’t know for sure?”  

“No, I don’t.  Hence _probably_.”  

“See?  A UFO,” she concluded.  


	31. 'Particularly inconvenient phobia' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 28 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156516330079/darcyloki-particularly-inconvenient-phobia).

Loki sighed.  “It’s gone, Darcy.”  

“Are you sure?  You sent it packing?  With enough baggage to never come back?” she called from behind the closed door.  

“Of course, my love. The evil field mouse is gone. Please come out of the bathroom and enjoy our romantic cabin retreat…”  


	32. 'First Kiss' for valiantlyangryfoxblr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156828889234/darcyloki-first-kiss).

Darcy was the one who initiated it.  She was kissing him before she could stop herself.  And once she had stopped herself, the damage had already been done.    


“Oh my blob…I’m so sorry…” She wiped her mouth and looked around for an escape, an exit.  Didn’t even have to be good or make sense.  She just wanted out of this lab and out of this planet.  

Loki reached up to touch his lips, to touch the place she’d kissed him.  “Why are you apologizing?”  He tilted his head quizzically.  “Was it an accident?”  

“Yes!  Yes, I didn’t mean–”  

“Did you mean for your lips to touch me somewhere else?  My cheek?  My throat, perhaps?”  he asked, his tone silky-smooth and doing things to her.  

She shook her head, “I just meant…I don’t want this to be weird.”   

“The only one who’s making it weird is you…” He took a step towards her, wrapping his arm around her back.  His hand came up to cup her chin as he sealed his mouth on hers.  


	33. 'Mutual Pining' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 Februrary 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156869287639/darcyloki-mutual-pining).

“Good grief, you’re both such idiots…”  Jane sighed heavily and pushed back from the desk, rolling her chair over to where Loki was helping Dr. Banner.  

“Jane?  Janey…what are you doing?” Darcy started to roll after her, pushing off one of the desks.  She gave up a few seconds in, questioning why in the world she was actually trying to roll after her in a desk chair when she could just get up and walk.  

Of course, by the time she reached her, Jane was already talking to Loki. “Listen.  You are attracted to Darcy.  She is attracted to you…you should just…take her out already.”  

“JANE,” Darcy hissed.  “JANE LOUISE FOSTER!”  

“Louise is not my middle name…” she replied.  

“Well, tell me your middle name so I can middle name you accurately!”  

Jane shot her a look and turned back to Loki. “What do you say?  Take her to dinner?”  

Loki bit his bottom lip, looking down at the file in his hand.  “I think that sounds…perfectly pleasant.  Darcy?”  

She was pretty sure she couldn’t feel her feet in that moment.  “Yeah, okay.  Sure.”  


	34. *'First time together' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156872427174/darcyloki-first-time-together).

His movements were tentative. Darcy had expected Loki to be more aggressive in bed. In fact, a large number of her fantasies had revolved around it.  

But as he slid his fingers slowly into her panties, she began to realize that the real thing was infinitely better than a fantasy.  

And his fingers were sinfully good at stroking.  

His teeth nipped at her throat as he coaxed her legs further apart.  He brushed the tips of two fingers in small circles over her clit.  His hips pressed rhythmically against her thigh, bringing to her attention the hard stiffness of him…pressed against her.  

“Loki…” she murmured, her head lolling to the side.  “Loki…I want you…”  

“You’ll have me.  You’ll have me all night, darling…” he promised, a dirty lilt in his tone that made her melt.  “You’ll have me…and I’ll have you.”  


	35. 'First kiss (ii)' for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157039055673/tasertricks-first-kiss).

“Wow…” Darcy muttered, reaching up to touch her lips.  “Wow, you are an excellent kisser.  Because of course.  Why wouldn’t you be?  Completely bonkers, evil mastermind.  Excellent kisser. The two go hand in han–dmhph.” She was cut off by Loki.  Again.  He was kissing her again.  

And for longer this time.  His hand moved in her hair, the other pressed against her lower back.  

When he finally broke off the kiss, both of them were breathless and dark-eyed.  

Loki licked his lips.  “And every time you start talking, I’m going to do that…and I’ll keep kissing you for longer until…” His gaze was locked on hers as he leaned towards her, almost like he was being pulled.  

“Until what?”  

“Until your pretty little head pops off…” he whispered right before pressing his lips to hers again.  


	36. 'First kiss (iii)' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157070083336/darcyloki-first-kiss).

Loki’s lips were cool on hers.  That was the first thing Darcy noticed.  

She didn’t really mind though, not with the way his lips pulled and plucked at hers.  The way his arm snaked around her waist.  

The way his cool touch ignited a heat deep within her.  One that every sweep of his tongue and every subtle movement stoked and coaxed…until she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore and broke off the kiss.

“Was that alright?” he asked, his voice a delicate whisper in the silence.

“Oh yeah…” she nodded, still breathless.  “That was definitely alright.”


	37. 'Proposal' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157076316017/darcyloki-proposal).

“Look, if you want to live together, that’s fine, Lokes.  I just don’t know why you’re asking me like that…”  Darcy shrugged and rummaged around in her purse for a stick of gum.  “Share your life?  Make you infinitely…oh my god…” She dropped her purse with a soft thump onto the pavement and turned to look at her boyfriend.  Her totally weird, reformed villain, Jotun prince of a boyfriend.  “Why did you let me go on like that?”  

Loki grinned.  “You’re a bright young woman, I assumed you’d figure it out eventually…” He reached into his pocket, producing a ring.  Green stone in the middle, but it definitely wasn’t an emerald.  Or anything made on earth.  “Darcy Katherine Lewis…will you marry me?”  

She was grinning like crazy when she accepted.  Of course, so was he.  


	38. 'Secret marriage' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 8 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158168604629/darcyloki-secret-marriage).

Loki’s lips pressed firmly against hers the second the door slammed behind them.  “Did you see the look in his eyes when you said no?” he murmured.  “He wanted you and had no idea you were my wife…”

Darcy snorted back a laugh.  “I think you get off entirely too much on this secretly married thing.  If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it was a kink…That guy just wanted to get coffee, nothing else.”  

“You’re telling me it’s not the slightest bit arousing to think that no other woman but you can have me?”  He asked, his lips trailing down her jaw towards her throat.  “And he wanted more than coffee, Darcy…”  

She hummed, losing herself in his kisses.  “Whatever freezes your ice, Babe…” 


	39. 'Gone Insane' for yournewfriendshouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159571998004/darcyloki-gone-insane).
> 
> Song is 'Gone Insane' - Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy got a little dommey...oops. Sorry/not sorry! <3 XO

Darcy’s hand fisted in his dark hair, yanking his head back to expose his throat.  The resulting whimper that issued from Loki sent bolts of arousal straight down between her thighs.  

Loki.  Whimpering.  

Those two words almost rejected each other.  And yet, here he was doing just that.  

His green eyes sought out hers.  “Are you here to pull my hair?  Or are you going to touch me elsewhere?”   

“Where else do you want me to touch you?”  she asked, saucily arching her eyebrow.  

‘If you don’t know, then perhaps you should let me take over…”  he retorted with a smirk that seemed like it was daring her to do something about it.  

So she did.  She tightened her grip on his hair and ran the tip of her tongue up the length of his throat.  Another sigh rasped out into the otherwise silence filling the room.

“Still want to take over?”  

He shook his head.  “No.”


	40. 'I Will Wait' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159776363919/darcyloki-i-will-wait).
> 
> Song is 'I Will Wait' - Mumford & Sons.

Darcy brushed his hair back from his face.  “Don’t leave me for so long this time…got it, punk?”  

Loki smiled, small and forced.  He didn’t want to leave any more than she wanted him to.  

“I’ll try to come back to you in a timely fashion, my love,” he promised.  “If it is within my power, I will make it so.”  

“That’s really all I needed to hear,” she whispered, kissing his lips.  “I’ll wait forever if I have to.”  


	41. 'Whatever You Like' for mischiefslady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159776377829/darcyloki-whatever-you-like).
> 
> Song is 'Whatever You Like' - T.I.

“Are you for real right now?” Darcy reached for the jewelry box, hesitantly yanking back her hand before she took it from him.  “Is this the necklace I was looking at the other day?”  

He smiled. “I saw you admiring it…and felt it would bring out the blue in your eyes.  So of course, my darling, you must have it.”  

“You’re spoiling me, Loki…” Darcy ran her fingers over the pendant on the necklace.  

“That _is_ the point…”  


	42. 'Geronimo' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159775470334/darcyloki-geronimo).
> 
> Song is 'Geronimo' - Sheppard.

“You sure about this? Cuz you don’t sound sure…” Darcy said, her grip on his hands faltering somewhat.  “I mean…don’t spare my feelings…”  

“Have I ever spared your feelings before, Darcy?” Loki asked, tightening his grip on her.  “I have never been more certain about anything in my life.”  

She swallowed thickly.  “So…are you making the move or should I?”  

He wanted to smile.  To chuckle at her trepidation, because he felt it too.  But at that moment, her lips had never looked so luscious.  And he wanted a taste…

Loki leaned forward and kissed her, stifling a moan when she parted her lips for him.  


	43. *'Ice Play (Jotun Loki)' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160429030399/darcyloki-19).

Darcy writhed under his touch, his blue fingers were icy cold and making her nipples pull tight.  Pucker.  

But that was nothing compared to how she wriggled and moaned when Loki lowered his mouth to her.  Down to that hot heat between her thighs.  

He flicked his tongue over her molten core, flicking the nub back and forth.  Her thighs shook around his head and she cried out his name, her whole body responding to him.  


	44. *'Ice Play (Jotun Loki) (ii)' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160536447814/tasertricks-19-ii).

He wriggled his tongue, feeling her quake beneath him.  

“Loki…” Darcy moaned.  “Oh my god, Loki…”  

Chuckling, he shortened the strokes of his tongue, allowing his icy cold fingers to return to their pleasant torture of her nipples.  “A god am I?”  

“Oh my Loki…” she murmured, her hips pressing up towards his mouth.  

He ceased his ministrations, instead crawling up to press his body against hers, his cock jutting and prodding her opening as he whispered in her ear.  “Oh yes, Darcy Lewis.  I _am_ yours.  All yours.  Every  _inch_.”

With a snap of his hips, he plunged into her heat.


	45. *'A/B/O' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160537089589/tasertricks-1).

Loki’s eyes went dark as he crawled up the bed.  His omega’s heat had started early.  He’d smelled it the second he walked through the door.  He was thankful that he’d been alone.  

Because Darcy smelled delectable.  

“You’re a day early…” he murmured, a growl rumbling up from his chest as he reached down to undo his belt.  To free his erection.  He wrapped his hand around it, offering himself to her.  

“I know…I…I don’t know what happened, but…”  She stopped, her hand going down between her legs to press, to relieve the ache she was feeling.  “Oh fuck…Loki, I need you, babe…”  

She would never ever have to ask him twice.  


	46. *'Semi-Public; Fingering' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 15 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160719049859/tasertricks-12-18).

Loki’s fingers toyed with the hem of her skirt, moving up, up, up her thighs and brushing against her bare pussy.  

“Oh my, what do we have here?” he asked, fingers stroking along her sex.  

“Nothing at all,” she answered truthfully.  

He hummed and slid two fingers up and down her slit to wet them.  When he pressed them up inside her, she gasped.  

“Shush, darling.  Let everyone else enjoy their meals…” He smirked and glanced around at the other diners.  


	47. 'I Want To Hold Your Hand' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 14 January 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/137322583484/tasertricks-i-want-to-hold-your-hand).

If anyone had told him when he first stepped on this miserable planet, that he’d be here, sitting on the opposite end of a couch, watching animated musicals with a Midgardian woman, he’d have laughed himself hoarse. 

Likewise, if anyone had told him the depths of feeling he would have for said Midgardian woman, he’d have laughed himself dead. 

But, here he was.  Sitting on her horribly purple plush divan, eating popcorn doused in fake powdered cheese and stealing glances at a certain Miss Darcy Katherine Lewis when he could.  Whenever he could.  An alarming number of times.  He was sure he spent more time watching the muscles work in her jaw and throat as she ate her overly processed snack than he did watching whatever in the nine realms she had deigned appropriate for her ill-conceived movie night. 

Ill-conceived or no, he was here.  As he always was, whenever the opportunity arose to spend time with her. 

His brother-turned not brother-turned brother again found the whole thing very amusing.  Of course, to his credit, Thor found a great many things amusing.  As one with a lesser degree of intelligence tended to. 

Loki found it neither amusing nor embarrassing, he just…found it so.  It was a statement of fact.  Darcy Lewis was…in his opinion, the most beautiful breathing creature to be found on Midgard. 

Notwithstanding his unconscionable shock at how a peasant woman could entrance him so…she was not possessing of great beauty, and yet, he found her beautiful.  It was puzzling.  Intriguing.  And at once, utterly frustrating. 

Because of his very capable ability to “shoot himself in the foot”, as Captain America would word it, he wasn’t entirely sure of his success if he were to attempt to woo the woman. 

Another glance down in her direction gave him a view of something that would have surely disgusted the old him.  With his previous sentiments on humans and whatnot.  And to be fair, it probably should have disgusted him now. 

A kernel of popcorn had fallen down the front of Miss Lewis’s top, and without so much as a glance downward, she’d plucked it from its voluptuous destination and promptly ate it.

And while that rightly should have been a deterrent, Loki now found himself wanting another piece to follow suit, so he could retrieve it himself.  Perhaps with his mouth, if Darcy was kind enough to allow such a thing. 

Now he realized, he was staring brazenly at her chest and quickly averted his eyes. 

Quick glances towards her revealed that she HAD indeed seen him, and was now staring at him curiously. 

“Enjoying the movie, Lokes?” 

He nodded, “Indeed.” 

She picked up the bowl of popcorn and scooted closer to him, down to the middle cushion of the couch. 

He straightened immediately, suddenly hyper-aware of her proximity.

She peered up at him, but didn’t touch him, instead laying her hand on the cushion beside her thigh.  As if inviting him to take it. 

He looked down at it, trying to concentrate on the movie instead of on her.  On how warm her skin would be.  How nice her fingers would feel closed around his own. 

But, he had to be careful.  He didn’t want to end up like that poor unfortunate soul who had the audacity to ask her out the previous week in the lab.  Ian?  Was that his name? 

She’d not only rejected his advances, but warned him against any future ones in a rather loud and unceremonious way that was heard CLEARLY by everyone in the lab.  He swore he’d even seen Dr. Banner wince. 

He had to admit, his feelings for her had only increased upon witnessing the display.  Especially since she had haughtily informed everyone within earshot that Ian (?) would simply not take no for an answer. 

But, it appeared that stubbornness was not appealing to her, and if Loki was anything, he was stubborn… 

He gulped loudly and placed his own palms face down on his legs, trying to steady them because the bouncing was rapidly becoming annoying.  Even to him. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her warm hand close around his, fingers lacing and squeezing. 

He looked over at her, rightly confused. 

She shrugged, “Thought I’d help you out before you had an aneurysm.”

“I…merely wanted to be sure…that you’d be…open to romantic overtures from me…” 

“Romantic overtures?” she snickered, “You are SUCH a fucking trip.  Don’t ever change.” She lifted his arm and ducked under it, leaning against him. 

Of course, the truth of it was, he’d already changed.  And there was no going back. 


	48. *'Talk Show Host' for gladheonsleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151962105174/darcyloki-talk-show-host).

Loki didn’t know what drew her down to his rooms night after night.  He had several thoughts on the topic, however, mostly having to do with her visceral reactions to things he did between the silk sheets on his bed.  The waiting each evening was delicious.  There was never a set time, it was just whenever she could get away.  And the thought that at any moment she could burst into his apartment, had him hard and ready for her almost constantly.  

Darcy sneaked away from the safety of her room, night after night…slinking down the hallway to his.  Knowing full well that the wrath of the other occupants in this tower would be great indeed if they found out to whom she was sneaking.  

He craved her.  Like an addict craved his drug or his drink, Loki craved Darcy.  

The way her heart beat in her chest, fast and frantic as she shut the door behind her, slipping out of the pink bathrobe she always wore, revealing some barely-there piece of lingerie that had his pulse matching hers in no time at all.  Had his fingers itching to touch.  To feel the way she shuddered when he stroked her through lace.  Through satin.  Through silk.  The way her nipples pebbled under his attention, even before he had the chance to touch them.  

He pressed down on his growing need with the palm of his hand, trying to stave off the ache of his desire.   

The door to his apartment burst open and she was there.  Wrapped in her bubblegum pink monstrosity of a robe that he hated with every fiber of his being.  She’d no sooner shut the door behind her than it was falling from her shoulders.  

Loki stood, practically salivating at the thought of what kind of lace and satin treat awaited him beneath the stained terrycloth wrapping.  

The air left his lungs when the robe hit the floor and she was left bare before him.  Nude.  Naked.  She’d scampered down here wearing nothing underneath her robe and that thought excited him more than anything else.  

He cleared the distance between them so quickly that she was barely able to gasp.  He growled against her throat, sliding his hands down the back of her before hoisting her up onto his front, her back against the door.  He pressed his lips to hers, because he honestly couldn’t decide what he wanted to do first.  He nibbled on her bottom lip.  

It was almost as if they hadn’t done this every single night for the past fortnight, or that they wouldn’t do this every night for the next either.  He took her every time like it was the last time, like if he didn’t take her now, he’d never get the chance again.  He supposed that was actually true.  Some day, she could smarten up and realize she could do better than him.  Better than a failure and a war criminal.  Better than a Jotun.  Better than him.  

Loki knew what he had here, it was just a matter of time before the others saw too.  He could imagine Darcy on the arm of any of Earth’s Mightiest.  He noticed how their eyes passed over her.  It infuriated him.  How could none of them see the goddess who walked among them?  

His hands fumbled with the tie on his pajamas, dropping them down around his ankles as her tongue plundered his mouth, her hands clutching and holding onto him as he pressed her back against the door again, sliding his turgid length into her without preamble.  He’d worship at the temple of Darcy Lewis.  It was his supreme pleasure to do so.  

He kissed her, swallowing her moans.  Moans that were his and his alone.  

Gripping her hips, he pressed her shoulders against the door as he snapped his hips forward, watching as her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusting.  He shifted, trying to find the angle that made her whimper.  

“Loki…” she murmured, her walls clenching around him as her hand traveled down her belly, down to the apex of her thighs, down near where they were joined.  He watched as her fingers rubbed in small, tight circles, bringing her closer and closer.  

He was hard pressed in moments like these, to imagine anything more beautiful than Darcy was while in the throes of passion.   Not that he wanted to.  

She tightened around him, her muscles convulsing as she found her release, bringing him right over the edge with her.  He was powerless to stop once he’d started, he went where she took him and was rarely disappointed.  

They made it to the floor in an ungainly and clumsy way.  He chuckled as she wrapped herself around him, her lips pressing softly to his as they lay there, naked and panting in the entryway of his apartment.  

“Why do you come?” he whispered, voicing the words he’d been thinking to himself for these past few nights.  

Darcy smiled.  “Because.  I want to.”  

Loki had to smile back at his saucy little goddess.  With her full lips and luscious curves.  “Will you ever stop wanting to?”  

“Highly unlikely,” she assured him with a wink.  

 


	49. *'Voo Doo' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr prompted: "voodoo-godsmack-loki/darcy? Smutty if you can."
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SSUQxGjZZ4).
> 
> Originally posted on 30 April 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/141970220519/voodoo-godsmack-lokidarcy-smutty-if-you-can).

It began as a welcome reprieve from the nightmares.  And Darcy would welcome any reprieve from the recurring suffocation hellscape that had become the reason she had dark circles under her eyes and sucked down more caffeine than Jane on her worst days. 

Anything that meant she could sleep through the night without fear. 

She should PROBABLY be worried that she was having dream sex with an evil trickster demigod.  No matter how foxy he was, she SHOULD be worried about that.  But…sleepytime was nice.  And said evil trickster demigod was hella good at dream sex. At least in her head, he was.

It had all started out with that same nightmare.  The one she never wanted to admit to anyone because she wasn’t allowed to fall apart.  Not that anyone had ever said that to her.  But she wasn’t exactly in a position to have a nervous breakdown right now.  Not with Jane worrying about Thor and everyone and their brother fighting with each other and entire CITIES falling from the sky…

No, she could just keep her nightmares to herself and give in to a little bit of sexual healing.  It was empowering. Being able to choose. 

Burning hot fingers crushing her windpipe?  Making her shiver and shake in fear, wake up in a cold sweat and never get back to sleep?

Or cold icy ones soothing the burn between her legs?  The burn they put there, with the way he murmured in her ear.  Something about her pleasing form and wanting to eat her up or something?  Leaving her to a relatively dreamless sleep, warm in her blankets. 

Yeah. 

No brainer, really.

It was the cool fingers she thought of as she drifted off.  Feeling them drag down the length of her body.  Plucking at her nipples, leaving them stiff and aching. 

His voice in her ear, soothing and stirring at the same time. 

The weight of him over her, his lips pulling at hers, moving down to suck on her neck.  His hips canting against hers.  The way he moved down her entire body, awakening her skin with his touch. 

His tongue as he gently worked her up.  From almost nothing to a burning frenzy, leaving her moaning as he flicked it relentlessly between her legs. 

His wicked green eyes flashed up at her.  “Loki…” she reached for him.  Needing him inside her, filling her.  He obliged her, like he always did.  Acting very much like he was there for her, but it was a dream, so what else should she expect?  Pushing gently inside her and kissing her to swallow her cries.  Her taste on his lips was almost real as the orgasm he was steadily pushing her towards. 

She shuddered as she fell apart, biting down on his bottom lip and tasting blood. 

Falling gently into peaceful nothingness soon after. 

* * *

 

Loki winced and pulled his hand away from his lip, wiping the blood away against his trousers, palming himself roughly before undoing them and freeing his erection.  He wrapped his hand around himself and thought of her.  How she felt.  His name on her lips as he drove her to ecstasy.  Finding his release never took long with the thoughts of the lovely Midgardian lost in the throes of passion so fresh in his mind. 

He told himself he was just helping her.  Keeping her nightmares at bay and giving her something she wouldn’t be able to find anywhere else. 

To use the Black Widow’s way of thinking, he was balancing his ledger by erasing one red mark at a time. Every night he helped the young Miss Lewis, he was erasing one ugly red mark.    

That’s all it was.  There was no warmth in his chest when he looked at her.  When she spoke, his heart didn’t speed up.  Her mere presence didn’t excite him more than anything ever had.

He wasn’t growing fond of his Midgardian. 

And she wasn’t his. 


	50. *'Wildest Dreams' for itsjanetsnakehole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 March 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/140663253634/wildest-dreams-by-taylor-swift-darcyloki-because).
> 
> itsjanetsnakehole on tumblr prompted: "Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift, Darcy/Loki because I am utter garbage and I love the hell out of Taylor Swift despite my better judgement"
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdneKLhsWOQ)

He ran his fingers through her hair.  Silky and cascading down her back.

Her arms tightened around him, she sighed in contentment.  “You staying?” she asked.  “Or do you want me to get off you?” 

“I’ll stay,” he murmured, brushing her hair off her face so he could look down at her. 

“Don’t make me twist your arm or anything…”

Loki chuckled.  “Always so quick to think the worst of me.” 

“It’s the image you’ve cultivated, Dude,” Darcy insisted, lifting her head.  She grinned.  Full lips stretching over a gap-toothed smile.  Blue eyes still a little dilated, indicating she was still aroused.  Or coming down from it.  Likely the latter.  He’d been sure she was satisfied. 

Regardless.  She was beautiful.  Breathtaking even.  Something he’d never expected. 

He was going to miss her. 

That was unexpected as well. 

“When are you leaving?” she asked rolling off him, tugging the blanket up to cover herself. 

He tugged it down again, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. “Sometime after sunrise.” 

“Got a couple hours, then?” 

He nodded. 

“You got another one in you?” she raised her eyebrows, propositioning him with a mere tilt of her head. 

“As many as you want…” he smiled and pressed his lips to her neck.  Her pulse beating against his lips.  His tongue. 

He wanted this night to be memorable.  Because once he went back to Asgard, he’d be imprisoned.  And it would be the only thing he had to get him through the nights.  The long, lonely nights. 

He wanted to remember her like this.  Naked and writhing.  His name on her breath as it escaped.  Her taste, tangy and a bit floral, exploding on his tongue.  The heat of her skin as his fingers passed over it. The slick feel of her arousal, clinging to his fingers. 

The weight of her legs wrapped around his waist, her silky hair between his fingers as he pulled her head back, mouth open, teeth biting his bottom lip. 

“Loki?” she moaned, hips rolling in time with his, her pale skin marred by his love bites. She was a vision, sitting atop him, legs bracketing his hips.    

“Hmm?” He tightened his grasp on her waist.   

“I wish you weren’t leaving…” 

The lump in his throat surprised him.  Almost choking, he nodded.  His voice quiet and raspy when he answered, “I know…” 


	51. 'I'm Kissing You' for squirrelstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 2 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/149864021409/im-kissing-you-darcyloki).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OC4lIW37R4Y), 'I'm Kissing You', Des'ree, 1998. 
> 
> I don't know what's wrong with me, but I've accidentally written another Modern Royalty AU. Prince Loki/Exchange Student Darcy. Forbidden romance. All that. I think I was going for a Romeo + Juliet vibe. With less poison and stabbing. 
> 
> Enjoy. But be aware. This is angsty.

Darcy leaned back against the stone wall in the garden, pausing to catch her breath.  Tonight wasn't really something she'd been looking forward to.   

"Loki?" she shout-whispered over her shoulder.  His hand appeared, grasping hers and making her jump. 

"I'm here," he replied.  The knot in her stomach loosened somewhat.  He was here.  If a little shit for scaring her like that in the dark.   

"Good..." she sighed in relief, turning towards his voice.  She’d been so prepared to tell him until she heard him speak.  That voice did things to her.    Her hands sought out the rest of him, moving up the planes of his chest and around his shoulders as he bent to meet her lips. 

"We can't keep meeting like this..." he murmured.  "I'm useless all day long...all I can think about is you...it's absolutely unacceptable." 

She gulped as he kissed her again, more fervently than before.  Her back hit the wall and his hand slid up to keep her head from doing the same. 

"You know it wouldn't be any different if I was with you..." she teased half-heartedly.  There were too many ‘ifs’ in that sentence.    

He chuckled.  "True.  I'd be wrapped up in you all day.  I'd get even less done than I do now..." He trailed off, his hands pulling her closer as his eyes searched hers, almost resigned.  "Somethings changed...hasn't it?"

She pressed her lips together and nodded.  The thing she'd been avoiding all week...putting off until tomorrow...had officially run out of tomorrows.

"I'm...uh..." she cleared her throat.  "I'm leaving. Semester's over.  I'm going home. Leaving tomorrow morning, actually." 

He frowned.  "Why?" 

"I...just told you.  My semester's over.  I'm not part of the study-abroad program anymore.  I have to go home." 

He shook his head.  "Stay.  I can get you an apartment. You wouldn't want for anything.  Why leave if you don’t have to?" 

She swallowed the lump in her throat, shaking her head.  "That's not what I want, Loki." 

He closed his eyes for a moment.  "I can't give you  _that_.  Why must you ask for the one thing I can't give, you infuriating woman?" 

"I'm not asking for it.  I'm telling you...that..." she swallowed thickly.  "This was...wonderful.  But I have to move on with my life.  I can't be with someone who isn't allowed to be with me.  I won't be a dirty little secret you keep hidden away." 

"You aren't a dirty secret.  You know my father would never allow us to be together.  He'd...he'd send me away!" 

"I know that.  And instead of letting that happen...I'm--"  

"You're sending YOURSELF away," he accused.  "It's no better than what my father would do." 

"You know what I want, Loki." 

"And I'd give it to you in a heartbeat, Darcy...I just...I can't go against my father's wishes.  I would if I could, but I physically CAN'T." 

"And I can't sit by and watch you marry someone else.  Grow old in an apartment waiting for you to have time for me." 

Loki set his jaw and dropped his hands from her shoulders.  He crossed his arms in front of him petulantly, looking anywhere but at her. 

She sniffed, shaking her head.  "So that's it?" 

No answer. 

"You're going to give me the silent treatment like a spoiled brat?" 

"What would you HAVE me do, Darcy?" he hissed.  "You have me between a rock and a hard place." 

"How about kiss me goodbye?  Make these last moments between us memorable?" 

"You gave me no notice! You gave me no time to prepare! You've known this for days and never told me!"

She sniffed. "How could I tell you? How could I when all I wanted...all I EVER want is to make you happy?  How could I tell you the one thing that wouldn't?" 

"If you want to make me happy, STAY..." he pleaded.  "Stay here.  With me."

"And if you want to make ME happy, you’ll let me go." 

His eyes were shining as he blinked, looking down at his hands.  "When are you leaving? What time?" 

"I have to be at the airport at six am." 

He swore under his breath before composing himself, straightening his shoulders and schooling his features.  "Well then...I suppose we have six hours left together...let's make them count, shall we?" 


	52. *'Run Around' for WildChildALR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some smut for you! And some Bartender!Darcy.
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ousaiByU1ko), Blues Traveler, 1994.

"Sorry, Lokes.  I'm washing my hair tonight..." Darcy said with a roll of her eyes and a toss of her hair.  Two things that shouldn't turn him on as much as they did. 

"Darcy..." he slid onto a barstool, watching her as she scooped ice into a glass.  "Why are you always doing this to me, Lovely?" 

"I feel bad for you, Hon...but I gotta wash my hair."  She smirked and poured some gin and lemon juice into the glass.   

"I won't beg..." he arched an eyebrow.

"Good.  It's not a good look on you."

He was about to leave, but he didn't.  The things this woman did to him.  "Okay, I'll beg.  It's just dinner. Let me take you to dinner." 

She arched an eyebrow, spraying some seltzer into the glass and plopping a cherry on top.  "Take me dancing too...Tom Collins?"  She slid the drink down to a woman at the end of the bar.  

He very nearly choked on his tongue.  "Dancing?  Of...of course!" 

She poured a mug of hot water and handed it to him with a tea bag.  "Here.  Drink this and calm yourself.  I get off in a half hour." 

* * *

 

Dinner went well.  Dancing went better. 

As it turned out, the slow swelling beat of the music allowed him to pull her close and simulate things that...well...would be much less frustrating without clothing. 

She leaned up, running her hands through his hair and whispering in his ear.  "Take me home." 

* * *

 

She was exquisite.  Better than he'd imagined she'd be.  Nothing like he'd imagined she'd be. 

He'd imagined a husky-voiced wild woman.  What he got...was Darcy.  And Darcy was infinitely better than anything his mind could dream up. 

She straddled him, nude.  Sliding herself up and down his turgid length.  He was hard, almost painfully so.  And she was teasing him.  Her slickness coating him as she rubbed herself against him.  His hands gripped her hips, his blue eyes boring into hers as she steadily drove him insane. 

When she finally pressed down, allowing him entrance, it was like a gift she was giving him.  He thanked her profusely, something he'd never actually DONE before, but he couldn't help it.  He was so far gone that it only took a few thrusts before he was finishing, his release filling her. 

He scrambled to make it good for her too, pressing his mouth to her clit and using his tongue to make her call out his name. 

And after it was over, and she was curled into his side as he settled in for the night, he had to ask,  "Why did you reject me for so long, Darcy? We're obviously wonderful together." 

She smiled, laughed softly.  "You scare me." 

He raised his eyebrows, poking out his lip, "Surely not I." 

"No, for real.  You're kind of a player, Dude.  I felt like a conquest or something." 

"Darcy.  To call me a player would imply that there is a game going on here. And to be quite honest...this is so much more than a game. And you are so much more than a conquest."  


	53. 'Creep' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/146961036884/tasertricks-creep-by-radiohead).
> 
> Link to the song [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFkzRNyygfk),"Creep", Radiohead, 1993

Loki chanced another glance in her direction.  Her wide smile.  Her blue eyes.  They drew him in.  Darcy Lewis.  That bewitching little human.

He forced another sip of the drink Stark had thrust into his hand.  Awful stuff.  And it had no effect whatsoever.  It was simply a way to pass the time until he could sneak away and back to his rooms. 

Darcy was spending a lot of time with the archer.  Barton.  It seemed fitting.  He had appeared to be a ‘nice’ enough individual when Loki had been mind controlling him.  And Darcy…well… _Darcy_  was the light in the darkness.  The first splotch of color on an otherwise blank canvas.  They’d be a good match.  She and the archer.

Loki didn’t allow himself to even form the thought of an alternative scenario.  He couldn’t even allow himself the fantasy of one such as Darcy.

Because even  _that_  perpetuated the ache. 

Perhaps it was what he deserved.  To witness it happen.  To watch one he had wronged best him at courting the only woman in this entire realm who could talk to him objectively.  He certainly couldn’t begrudge either of them.  On one of his better days, he might even wish them happiness. 

Today was not one of his better days, however.  And he petulantly hoped to see Darcy leave Barton’s company.  Even if it wasn’t to join him. 

He was jarred from his thoughts by a sound clap on the back, courtesy of Thor. 

“Brother, why do you always look so glum?  Come.  Join in the festivities.  It’s not every day Lady Darcy has her name day!” 

Loki snorted, “No, I’d expect it only happens once a year.” 

Another clap followed, this one slightly harder than the last and Loki felt the smallest amount of guilt for his statement. 

Only the smallest, though.  It was still Thor. 

He finished off the drink in his hand and handed it back to the bartender.  With another sideways glance in Darcy’s direction, he squared his shoulders and walked off in the direction of the exit.  He was fairly certain she wouldn’t notice nor care one way or the other if he acknowledged her.  He’d raised his glass during Captain Rogers’ toast.  He’d given her what he hoped was a friendly smile in the brief moment where she’d made eye contact.  His public obligation was over, and he could go back to his rooms and read until he fell asleep. 

He heard her call his name just as he neared the elevator. 

“Dude…” Her shoes clacked noisily on the tiled floor.  “Where are you going?  I haven’t had my cake yet!” 

“I am…” he faltered.  “Feeling tired.  I was just going to go—” he gestured to the elevator, looking back at her face.  Her disappointed countenance softened his resolve. 

“I mean…if you’re tired, that’s…” she shrugged.  “Fine…I guess…”

He didn’t know what to say, he honestly wasn’t expecting her to care if he left or if he stayed.  She had all of her friends here.  What did she need with him?  He sighed, hoping he wasn’t going to regret this.  “What sort of cake is it?”

Her responding smile was brighter than any before it.  “Dude.  It’s Red Velvet…and it’s AMAZING.”   


	54. 'Mutual Pining; Part 2' for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 18 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163160110905/the-feeling-is-mutual).

‘Dinner’ actually took place at Darcy’s apartment.  Because she thought maybe it would be easier for them both if they stayed in.  

Past-Darcy wasn’t the  _greatest_  with ideas.  Or maybe she was the best at ideas.  Darcy was definitely on the fence.

Because while she  _did_  have to clean up her apartment to make it look like a functioning adult lived here, Loki was now cooking in her kitchen.  So it was up in the air.  

Darcy was seated on one of the stools at the counter, wetting her lips at the rim of her wine glass.  

She didn’t know it was possible for him to get hotter than he already was.  But then he had to start mincing and chopping and sauteeing in her effing kitchen.  Using her grandmother’s cast iron skillet.  

And now the stove wasn’t the only hot thing in her apartment, okay?  


	55. 'I'm Kissing You; Part 2' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 July 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/162886966794/im-kissing-you).

Watching Darcy leave was the hardest thing he’d ever done.  

Loki blinked back tears as he watched her go into the airport, knowing he’d likely never see her again.  It was unbearable.

And he was being an absolute idiot.

He tapped his fingers on his knee impatiently before reaching for the door and getting out.  

His chauffeur was confused.  “Do you want me to park, Your Highness?”  

He shook his head.  “No.  I want you to return to the palace.  Tell my father I’ve gone.”  

“Excuse me…Your Highness…” he stood and watched Loki practically run for the doors of the airport.  “Tell him you’ve gone where?”  

He turned back, smiling.  “Tell him I’ve gone for good.  And it’s no longer ‘Your Highness’.”  


	56. 'Nude Model AU' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163890943099/a-very-nice-specimen).

Loki again tried to calm his nerves, but the high pitched titters from the far corner of the classroom kept pulling him out of his calm.  

He took a deep breath as the professor again shushed the incredibly rude individual who dared giggle at him.  

He knew he was no Adonis, but he definitely wasn’t the opposite either.  He had muscle tone.  His abdominal muscles were very defined.  

Once the two hour ordeal was over, he reminded himself again just how much money he was making off this.  Because no matter how high his self esteem was, being laughed at while naked was a recurring stress dream he had.  

He was pulling on his robe when someone tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned, looking down into a pair of wide blue eyes.  "I just wanted to apologize…"  she said, hefting her portfolio under her arm.  "I get nervous when I’m around nude people, I have no idea why…"

“Your strict, midwestern upbringing?” he countered, arching his eyebrow.  

She snort-laughed, nodding.  "Wouldn’t doubt it in the least.  Just…" she shrugged.  "For what it’s worth, it’s worse around hot guys.  Which you are.“ She waved her hand vaguely to encompass his entire body.  "A specimen.”  

He felt a blush rising in his cheeks.  "I might be persuaded to forgive you…" He smirked a little.

“You drink coffee?” she asked, not missing a beat.  "You could throw something on and I could treat you.  It’s the least I could do after giggling.“  

Loki reached for his clothing that he’d laid over a chair.  "I’ll need a few minutes…I don’t believe I caught your name?”  

“Darcy.  Lewis,” she answered.  "And I know yours.“  


	57. 'Toasted Marshmallows' for sweetsigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 10 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165203110350/an-acquired-taste).

“You’ve got a little something… right… ”  her arm was extended, pointing at his cheek.  Loki had a split second to make the decision.  He knew exactly where she was pointing.  He had a gob of this melted, sugary confection on his cheek.  Deplorable thing, really.  Altogether too sweet.  

But Darcy seemed to like them.  So he did what he normally did with things Darcy seemed to like.  

He tried them.  

And he had an opportunity to try another one of Darcy’s favorite things.  If he wanted.  

And he did.  He wanted.  

“A little something… where?” he asked.  

She leaned over to rub her thumb against his cheek.  He reached up to clasp at her hand and then she was  _there_.  Her lips moving against his in such a way that he could taste the toasted marshmallows she’d just eaten.  

He liked them a lot better like this.  Perhaps they were an acquired taste.


	58. 'Seeing Your Breath' for winterrbuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165229500684/warm).

Loki smirked when Darcy spoke, her breath coming out in puffs in front of her.  He leaned closer, his cool lips pressing to hers and drowning out whatever she was saying in muffled gasps of surprise.  

Her arms came up to wind around his neck as she rose on her toes to better reach him.  She was so deliciously…  _warm_.  She fit so perfectly against him. She was everything Midgardian women weren’t.  

And a whole list of things he didn’t even know he wanted before meeting Darcy Lewis. 


	59. 'Stargazing' for anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165284751214/this).

“I missed this…” Darcy said with a sigh, snuggling into his side.  

“Ah yes… you and Dr. Foster used to come out here a lot?  For work, I assume.  Not for  _this_ …”  

Darcy giggled.  "Jane would never mix business and snuggling.  But I wasn’t talking about that.  I was talking about  _this_.  I miss doing this with you.“  

"We’ve never done this…” Loki trailed off.  "And your statement was more broad than my understanding.“  

"Mmmhmm,” she hummed and nuzzled down against him more. “Missed snuggling with you.  My big cold alien man.”  

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 


	60. 'Bed & Breakfast' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165409870574/early-morning).

The sun streamed in through the window, cascading in thin lines through the blinds.  It made Darcy’s hair look molten where it was strewn across the calico pillowcase.  

“Good morning,” she whispered, her eyes fluttering open to gaze into his.  

Loki smiled, a soft expression that felt so foreign on his face. “And to you.”  

Chickens clucked outside their window, a rooster cawing slightly for the millionth time.  

The Bed & Breakfast experience was technically only half over, but it had been a success.  Even if Loki could have done without the barnyard fowl.


	61. 'Apple-picking' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165462213424/inappropriate-pants).

“I’m well aware I told you we could do anything you wanted today…”  Loki said, following Darcy through the grove of apple trees.  

“But…”  she led, squeezing his hand.  "You don’t understand why I brought you out to an apple orchard to perform manual labor.“  

"No, I understand that perfectly… you once told me about how your father used to bring you here as a child and you come back to recreate the memory." 

"Something like that,” she chuckled.  "So what’s the but?“  

"I wish you’d told me this was where we were going and I would have dressed more appropriately.”  

She glanced down at what he was wearing.  "What’s inappropriate about leather pants in an apple orchard?“  

"Everything, Darcy.  Just… everything.”  


	62. 'Fog' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165533242259/refreshing).

It was odd, how fog seemed to settle so quickly here.  

Loki tugged his coat tighter around him, likewise pulling Darcy closer to his side.  

She looked up at him, smiling slightly.  "Nervous, Mr. Trickster?“  

"Never.  I just jump on any opportunity to be closer to you,” he lied.  Well, it wasn’t a lie exactly.  He did like being close to Darcy.  But.  He  _was_  nervous.  Hence his automatic response of pulling her closer.  For her protection.  

“Yeah.  Fog makes me nervous too.  Like, where are we?  Night of the Living Dead?”  

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  It was at times refreshing to be with someone who knew him so thoroughly.  He’d be revisiting that thought later when she was hiding behind furniture only to jump out and scare him, but regardless, Darcy was wonderful.    


	63. 'Knitting' for evolution-of-magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 22 September 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/165608177184/my-thing).

“I could just summon a double and have him finish this for you.  And then you and could…”  Loki trailed off, letting his wandering fingers finish the thought he’d started with his lips.

“Do you know how to knit?” Darcy asked.  "Or better yet, does your double know how to knit? Because that’d be amazing.  My wrist is aching.“  

"I’m sure he could pick it up soon enough…” Loki murmured.  

“Yeah.  No dice.  I can’t afford to let these stitches slip at all.  I’m almost done, I promise.  And then we can have all the sex you want.”  

“You know… I was being vague for a reason, darling…” he reached up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.  

“I know.  And I was being blunt.  It’s kind of my thing.”  

“That it is…”  


	64. 'Bed sharing' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 December 2017 on[tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/168371394659/fell-asleep-on-the-couch-with-you-and-suddenly-im).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell asleep on the couch with you and suddenly I’m having feelings…

Darcy woke up before she opened her eyes.  There was a heavy weight on her shoulder and she groped blindly to figure out what it was.

And it wasn’t until her fingers got caught in Loki’s hair and he grumbled that she fully understood what had happened.  

Her eyes flew open and she came face to face with the god of mischief.  Face to face with Loki.  And she hadn’t even brushed her teeth yet.  

She covered her mouth with her hand.  “What are you still doing here?” she asked, her voice muffled.  

“I fell asleep… you feel asleep.  Neither of us moved afterwards…”  He smirked and she noted not even the slightest whiff of morning breath.  Which definitely wasn’t fair.  “Would you like me to go now?”

“Uh…”   

That was a loaded question if there ever was one.  And she must have been taking too long in answering it, because he pushed up slightly, straightening his back and rising to his feet.  “While you’re thinking it over, I’ll make you some coffee.  You like coffee, don’t you, Darcy?”  

“Uh…”

“I’m two for two with impossible questions, it would seem…” he chuckled softly. “Let’s try another.  Where do you keep your coffee mugs?”

“Uh…”  

“That’s alright, I’ll manage…”

Loki had slept over.  He was making her coffee.  He was rummaging around in her kitchen cabinets.  

And the weirdest thing about all of it was that she wasn’t bothered in the slightest.  

Huh.

 


	65. 'Stage' for marblesarelost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballet AU

Loki watched her move across the stage.  Her classical training was indeed lacking. Her turnout left much to be desired to.  That was basic.  That couldn’t be fixed.  

But she could  _move_.  

He had danced with some of the best ballerinas in the world, but none of them  _moved_  like this Darcy Lewis.  You couldn’t teach movement.  It wasn’t learned.  

No matter where he tried to look, his eye was always drawn back to her.  

He snapped his fingers twice to get Madame’s attention.  "Her.  I’ll take her.“  

"Which one?  Darcy?” Madame nearly laughed aloud.  "She is not who you want.“

Loki eyed her, arching an eyebrow.  "I’m starting my own company.  I know who I want.  It’s her.”  

“She’s not a principal.”  

“Not yet.  She will be,” he promised.  "I want her. Now.“ He snapped again and Madame shot him a dirty look.  "Sorry.  If you please, Madame. Tell Ms. Lewis.”  

He crossed his arms and grinned at Madame’s retreating figure. Smugly.  

 


	66. 'Cupcakes' for sleepygrimm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepygrimm made a manip to go with this, see it [here](http://sleepygrimm.tumblr.com/post/171816407760/hello-darcy-and-loki-baking-cupcakes-whipped)!

Loki peered down at the cupcakes, watching as Darcy piped the chocolate frosting onto half of the cupcakes.  "You’re not doing all of them?“ he asked.  

"I believe someone requested whipped cream?” she gestured to the other piping bag.  

He grinned.  _Devilishly_.  "That wasn’t for the  _cupcakes_ …"

A blush crept up her neck and onto her face.  Darcy giggled.  "Oh.“

 


	67. *'Enrapture' for sleepygrimm

Loki lowered his head, bringing his lips to hers so softly, Darcy wasn’t sure at first if he’d actually touched her, or if this was just one of his doubles at work again.  

But then, his tongue brushed tentatively over her lips, parting them so it could plunder her mouth, and she realized that yeah, this was real. It was happening.  And it was amazing.  

She made a sound in the back of her throat that seemed to spur him on. Loki deepened the kiss, his hand moving up from her waist, skimming delicately over her abdomen and rib cage.  His hand felt cool on her skin as he rucked up the hem of her blouse, stroking her breast from below and teasing her heated flesh through the lacey cup of her bra.

When he broke off the kiss, his eyes were dark and his lips formed words.  Words she was pretty sure she knew the meaning of. Words she needed to decipher or he was probably going to stop.  

“Is this alright?” His breath came out in puffs, his hand still stroking her breast.  "Darcy? Is this alright?“  

Darcy nodded, "It is so much  _more_  than alright, Loki…”  

 


	68. 'Hedgehog' for whyndancer

Loki’s nose wrinkled at the sight of what appeared to be some sort of rodent sniffing around his shoe. “This creature has approximately ten ticks of the clock to remove itself from my person, or I will do it myself.”  

“Leave him alone…” Darcy cooed, bending at the waist to scoop the prickly animal into her arms. “He’s just trying to figure out if you’re good people.”  

Loki rolled his eyes. “I can save him the trouble. I’m not.”  

She sniffed and placed the spiked rodent back into its cage. “Debatable.”   

 


	69. 'Swimming' for whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“You should definitely come swim in the water…” Darcy called, leaning back and allowing her legs to float up to the surface.  "Super relaxing and the temperature is awesome.“  

"Are you certain? It seems to me it’s a bit  _cold_ …” Loki said slowly, trying to keep his gaze trained on her face and not any lower. Assuredly not on her chest. No,  _never_.  

Darcy frowned, glancing down at her chest and squealing out loud. “You perv!”  

“My apologies,” he replied, averting his eyes skyward.  

“You’re not sorry,” she accused.

“No. And you’re not either.”  

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a perv, now either get in the water, or I’ll drag you in myself.”  

“I would very much like to see that,” he quipped.

 


	70. 'Dragons' for lostmermaidponyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts

“Awww…” Darcy tilted her head and grinned.  “He thinks he’s scary.”  

Loki sighed and crossed his arms (claws?). “I  _would_  have been frightening, if I had been allowed to concentrate.”

“It’s just as well, I can’t fit an entire dragon in my apartment. So… ya know…  fun size is fine.”

“There is nothing fun about a dragon, Darcy,” he scolded.  

“There is when he’s a  _tiny_  dragon…” she cooed, reaching down to stroke dragon!Loki on the back of the head.  He arched up into her hand.

“Stop that,” he commanded half-heartedly, still arching and rubbing into her touch.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read a short part 2 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34323056).


	71. 'Bath bombs' for sweetsigyn

“Wouldn’t you rather have  _me_  in your bath though?” Loki asked, peering into the paper bag she’d brought home with her. “Bath bombs sound so…  _violent_.”  

Darcy snorted back laughter. “And you’re not violent?”  

“Not with you, darling.” His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her flush against him.  " _Never_  with you.“

She smirked. "Hmmm. Whenever I’m given a choice, I tend to just… not make a choice and choose both. So I’d rather have you  _and_  a bath bomb in my bath.  And then, afterwards, we can maybe… play that game you seemed to enjoy so much last time.”  

“Which one? I enjoy so many things with you…”  

“The one where you let me wear your horny helmet and tell you what to do.”  She waggled her eyebrows.  

“So, which bath bomb is going to destroy your bath?” he asked quickly.

Darcy grinned. “On board with the bath bombs now?”  

“On board with anything that gets us into your tub the quickest,” he murmured, his fingers trailing up her back.  

 


	72. *'Glitter' for whyndancer and anon

She climbed into his lap, the glittery fabric of the barely there shorts she was wearing caught the light and shimmered.  

Loki’s voice caught in his throat, he kept his hands to himself, no matter how much he wanted to cup her breasts.  

Her blue eyes bore into his as she started writhing in his lap, hips undulating to the beat of the song.  A song he couldn’t care to remember.

“Darcy…” He murmured.  A plea.

She smirked, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder.  "Not how this works, Lokes…"  

“I don’t care… let me touch you… please, Darcy.”    

 


	73. *'Bubble baths' for daughter-of-ophelia

Her lips were hot on his skin, in spite of the warmth in the bath water.  Her hand snaked down his front, wrapping around him and squeezing deftly.  

“Darcy…” he murmured into the still air, her name a prayer and a wish on his tongue as she covered his mouth with hers.  

Loki placed his hands on her waist, completely at the mercy of her hand as she slowly stroked him.  The water sloshed gently around her arm as she worked him to a frenzied passion in mere minutes.  

“Darcy…” he rasped.  Her name, this time, was a warning.  He didn’t want to sully the water they were bathing in, no matter how good her hand felt.  

She slowed, releasing him as she kissed his lips.

“Your turn…” he murmured, gripping her waist and pushing her out of the water and onto the side of the tub.

She squealed in surprise, but those squeals soon turned to moans as he lowered his head between her thighs.

 


	74. 'Antiques' for mischiefslady

Darcy wrapped her arms around Loki’s shoulders, tilting her head to kiss him better as he moved them both backwards and into his apartment.  

Her hip bumped against a table, something heavy and breakable toppled to the ground.  

She winced, waiting for the crash, but none came.  She glanced down to see what looked like it was probably a priceless vase, hooked around the toe of Loki’s leather boots.  

“Ooops, sorry…” she said, bending to remove the piece of pottery from his foot.  "That looks like it’s a priceless antique… my butt apologizes for bumping it.“  

Loki smirked, taking it from Darcy and setting it on the entertainment unit instead.  Higher up and harder to knock down. "Your beautifully sculpted hindquarters need not apologize for anything.  Ever.  In fact, I feel I should be the one to apologize.  I hope you weren’t bruised…” His hand moved down the curve of her ass, squeezing softly as he dipped down to kiss her once more.

 


	75. 'Mermaids' for valientlyangryfoxblr and nemhaine42

He heard splashing, and glanced up to see her nervously watching him from afar.  

“You can come closer, I won’t hurt you,” Loki assured her. It stung that she’d ever think that of him, but then again, he could see why she did.

“I know you won’t…” she insisted, but her movements betrayed her trepidation as she swam closer to the rock where he was currently seated.  “I’m just… worried about you, Loki…”  

“Why are you worried about me? What good will that do either of us?” he asked, a bit more coldly than he’d intended.  

Darcy took it in stride. “Worrying doesn’t do anyone any good, but I care about you. I want to know why you fought with that man you brought with you. Who was he?”  

“He was my father,” he said, choosing his words very deliberately.

“Was?” Darcy asked, pushing herself up and onto the rock.  The water splashed onto his pants. It was chilly, but he didn’t care.  

“Calm down, he disowned me.  Nothing new there. I’ve been disowned countless times.  And for less than lying about the existence of mermaids.”

“But why did you lie?” Darcy asked, reaching out to take his hand. A very human gesture that he appreciated, even if her hands were scaly and cold.

“He’s a user, Darcy.  He’d have captured you all and taken everything there was to take. I couldn’t see that happen to you.”  

A hint of a smile flickered on her face. “So you care about me too?”  

“It would appear that way, yes.”

 


	76. 'Books' for hearth4days

Darcy propped her legs up in Loki’s lap as she got settled on the sofa.  It made him jump. Either the sudden contact or she’d accidentally brushed against something she shouldn’t have.

“Sorry…” she murmured, pulling out her e-reader and beginning to read.

“It’s alright…” he replied, resting his hand on her knee as he too, read a book.

Albeit, it was likely something more “important” (read: boring) than the latest urban fantasy romance Darcy was reading, but that was neither here nor there.

He casually stroked her knee. “Is this alright?”  

“It’s perfect,” she replied. “Or it would be if you stopped talking.”  

He sniffed. “Pardon me, you were the one who started talking in the first place.”  

“And then you continued.”  

“So did you.”  

 


	77. 'Dragons; Part 2' for evolution-of-magic and whyndancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of [this ficlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/33227223).

“You wanna try again, or…” Darcy asked, grinning widely as the teeny-tiny-dragon Loki flapped up and into the air.  

“No, this is fine,” he deadpanned.  “Hop on my back, my lady.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  Want me to go outside so I don’t mess with your magic mojo again?”  

He sighed.  “If you don’t mind.”  

“Nah, it’s cool.  Kinda awesome I have that effect on you, honestly.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Read a short part 2 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446861/chapters/34323056).


End file.
